The goal of this proposed doctoral training program is to continue to train health services researchers committed to studying the most pressing problems associated with alcohol abuse, prevention. and treatment. The proposed program will train 9 doctoral students per year. The proposed program will train 9 doctoral students per year. The Heller Graduate School's integrated, multi-disciplinary approach to research offers comprehensive and practical training for contemporary researchers. The doctoral program attracts a mature student body (average age upon entry is 33), most of whom have already earned an advanced degree and compiled significant experiences in human services and research careers. This combination of experience and diversity of background creates a student body knowledgeable about current social issues. The Heller NIAAA Doctoral Training Program has a number of educational goals that function at the intersection of three domains: theory, applied research, and policy. A rigorous multi-disciplinary education, intensive discipline-based mentoring, and hands on-research experience combine to provide the Heller NIAAA doctoral trainees with the skills and knowledge needed to be successful and effective alcohol services researchers. This unique approach to doctoral training has already established the Heller NIAAA Doctoral Training Program a success, as evidenced by the progress and commitment of the current fellows.